colors_rangrasiyafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3
__NOToC__ 'Scene 1' Parvati is happy and Thakurani says I knew your mother’s wish would be fulfilled. Meanwhile, Rudra comes to the BSD camp and finds the dead bodies of his comrades. In the haveli, Thakur announces that Paro has been chosen for marriage, and that her husband will come from across the border. He tells her not to think as if she is going to the other side of the border as who are the BSD to draw these border lines? They didn't ask us before establishing these lines so we will arrange these marriages in our own style. 'Scene 2' Paro is being teased by Bindi who asks her whether or not she has seen her future husband in her dreams. Thakurani comes and says maybe not in dreams but he must have landed in this desert for her. Meanwhile, Rudra jumps from his jeep and is firing is all around. Thakurani says she knows what Paro likes: he must be soft spoken, calm and innocent. Meanwhile, Rudra is firing and killing people. Thakurani says he should be like a poetry writer who is straight forward and lenient. Meanwhile, Rudra is trapped with a gun man hot on his tail and he is out of bullets so he hides behind the jeep and pushes it towards the man, killing him. Paro is all shy and Thakurani tells her to be prepared: he is coming to marry you. Meanwhile, Rudra washes his face. 'Scene 3' Back at BSD headquarters, the General asks Rudra how he could take action without informing back at headquarters? He reprimands him, telling him that he doesn't follow any orders but just kills all everyone, and if he arrests someone then even then he is not capable of anything. He informs Rudra that he has a new mission located in Birpur. 'Scene 4' Paro brings a vegetable cutting machine for her Mami which is run by foot-powe so her Mami's foot pain will decrease. Paro says that she brought this as when she leaves, who else will do her Mami's feet? They both get emotional. Bindi comes and jokes with Paro, trying to persuade her to come with her. Paro doesn't want to go and so they all spend time together and get even more emotional. 'Scene 5' Paro and Bindi are on a truck filled with Rajisthani women singing. They are bound to the marketplace and Bindi says that they will buy lots of clothes and jewellery. Paro chimes in saying they need to buy her favourite dish too. She stands up happily and feels the fresh air; Bindi asks her what she is doing to which Paro responds she is feeling the fragance of Birpur's dust. 'Scene 6' At BSD headquarters, the General shows Rudra Birpur on a map. Rudra looks on in stony silence, as Birpur reminds him of his childhood where his class-mates made fun of his mother running away and how his father commented that beautiful ladies do not belong to anyone. Category:Episodes